everyone has a past
by fearless angel
Summary: A pro Racer comes to town. Challenges Letty and loses but how? and Why? Shes injured from a fight but Dom is still suspicious, What's he to do?
1. encounter

Chapter 1: The Encounter " Hey hector who's playing tonite" asked a female voice somewhere behind him  
  
" it's a 4g buy in." said Hector still unsure of who is was talking to  
  
" what if I don't have 4g's what then?" asked the female voice again  
  
" then you better talk to Dom when he gets here" said Hector " who are you anyways?"  
  
" I'm just somebody looking to play the field, if you know what I mean" said this tall 5' 10'' all woman  
  
" Well why don't you get a sugar daddy then, this ain't no place for you" said Hector  
  
" Well thanks for the advice, but I don't need anybody's help, especially no sugar daddy, anyway who is this Dom guy"  
  
Just then Dom and his crew Leon, Vince, Mia, Letty (sorry guys but Jesse died) Dom got out of his RX-7 walked over to hector who was till talking to this mysterious beauty  
  
" Hey Hector, what's it costing tonite?" asked Dom  
  
" Hey buddy, I was talking first" replied the female  
  
" Well excuse me, but this is not some place to pick Hector up, and anyways their are better then Hector" said Dom  
  
At this time Hector decided to join the conversation, this girl had also sparked Letty's attention, on how she was, giving Dom all that Attitude if she didn't watch it she might lose a body part.  
  
" Hey, this is Dom, they guy you need to see about joining the race tonite, and Dom for your information, I'm pretty good " said Hector  
  
" Ya, but your not the best" replied Dom,  
  
" You mean this is big moron over here (while pointing to Dom) is the guy I'm supposed to talk to about running in this race, fuck this shit. This place ain't nothing but a three ring circus, and you guys are the opening show" stated the female racer  
  
Letty had been over hearing what she said about Dom, and took a personally offence and decide that this girl need to be straighten out, because she was in not position to be saying those things.  
  
" Excuse me , who the hell are you telling us that this place is a joke, what are you some pro racer?" replied Letty about to kick the girl to never- never land.  
  
" I'm Julie, I used to be a pro racer, this place is a exactly what I called it, I have seen brain operations held better then this, if you have a problem with what I'm saying then I suggest you do something about it because I don't like threats" replied Julie  
  
" Hey, how about this then, we settle this argument by racing" interrupted Dom  
  
" I would love to but can't" replied Julie  
  
" Why's that" asked Letty " You affarid that I might win"  
  
" You can't beat me" Replied Julie " but the reason I can't race is because I got no dough.. And I was told that this race is a 4G buy in"  
  
" Well you got your pink slips" Asked Dom " if so then we'll make an exception in your case"  
  
" I do have pink slips, and that's what I originally came here to talk to you about" replied Julie  
  
" Fine then we race" said Dom  
  
*at the starting line*  
  
" I'm going to cream your sorry ass" screamed Letty over all the car stereos  
  
Julie just cranked her Limp Bizket  
  
The saw it.everybody when  
  
Julie gears it..but Letty is still in first  
  
Letty uses her first Nitrous .then about a slip second after that Julie used her first  
  
Letty used the second Nitrous, and jumped over the finish line, while Julie was yet again a split second behind her.  
  
A/n One would think that Julie being a pro racer ( and only the best) that she would have easily beaten Letty, but why had she not used her second Nitrous? 


	2. losing

Chapter 2: losing  
  
Why did Julie do that? If she really is a pro racer then she would have easily beaten Letty? I looks like she didn't want to win. Was she just handing the race to Letty? What is her story. why would she give up her car, to a pro racer that's like giving up their first born child. thought Dom. But hey Letty won't care as long as she wins, some times she can be a real bitch, and Julie's about to get the biggest bitching of her life. I don't get that girl? Well I hope she stays around, for me to find out.  
  
" Julie, you don't have to give us your car right now, but there's a party at my house, come, and party, and leave your car." Said Dom  
  
" Dom, I want that skank's keys now!!, I won that car fair and square, pop the hood I want to see what I've won": said Letty while gloating  
  
In the background you hear police sirens. Then a second later you hear Leon's voice on the cell saying that the cops were on there way  
  
Julie pops the trunk, takes a an army issue duffel bag, then closes the trunk and throws the keys at Letty who Tosses then to Dom, then jumps in her ride and takes off, away from the cops.  
  
Dom jumps in Julie's car, speeds off in the direction that Julie took off running and drives up beside her. He notices that she's not running anymore, and is clutching her side with a tormented look of pain on her face.  
  
"Get in" yells Dom over the sound of police sirens  
  
Julie jumps in her old car. " where are we going" she asks  
  
Dom doesn't answer instead he takes off in any direction away from the cops. When finally he can no longer hear or see the cops he slows down.  
  
" This is a pretty nice car" says Dom " we're going someplace safe.my house"  
  
" Fine, I need to used the bathroom badly. is it alright if I use you shower?" asks Julie  
  
Dom is confused but agrees.  
  
They pull up in front of the Dom's house  
  
They walk in and the party is going full force. Letty sees Julie and nearly freaks. Dom tries to stop it but, Letty punches Julie in the face and abdomen. Julie doesn't even flinch. The she gives Letty a punch in the stomach and sends her flying half way across the room, everybody stops drinking and dancing and just stares at Julie.  
  
Dom asks" How the hell did you do that?"  
  
I have had some training in how to disarm and hurt people, and I have a past record of beating a man nearly to death, so Letty I suggest that if you don't want to be laying in a Hospital room, then don't try that ever again." Reported Julie " hey Dom where is your nearest bathroom?"  
  
" Upstairs to your left three doors down" replied Dom already helping Letty get up  
  
" Dom" Whined Letty " your letting her use our bathroom?"  
  
" Yea" he stated plainly  
  
*in the bathroom*  
  
Julie strips down to her tank and underwear (both white) and turns on the cold shower, jumped in and tried to get the blooded strained off the white linen. When a girl walked in say the bloody water dripping down the girl screams. Julie turns around and calmly freaks. People start running upstairs because they figured something happened. They all start to crowd around the bathroom door, and then in walks Dom and Letty  
  
" Whoa girl" says Letty much to everybody's amazement, for she was being civil toward a girl that punched her halfway across a room  
  
" People just go back down stairs, there is nothing to see here" says Dom while throwing a towel a Julie who's standing freezing cold in her white underwear in front of a good 30 people. Then Dom closed the Door, and turns toward Julie  
  
" What the hell happened to you, that your bleeding?" he asked  
  
" I had a little incident last week, and flesh and a knife don't really get along, but he left a few reminders of himself" said Julie who still hadn't wrapped herself in the towel  
  
" I'm going to go get the first aid kit.where is it Dom" asks Letty  
  
This really shocks Dom but he tells her " in the kitchen on top of the frigde."  
  
He then walks over to Julie and extends the towel that she didn't catch but then he sees the amount of blood that she's losing and she falls with a thud into the bath tub.  
  
Letty walks in. Shocked to see Dom, next to her body slumped over in the bathtub. She had heard the thud that Julie made when she had lost consciousness and fell, but she was quite shocked that Dom wasn't doing anything to help stop the amount of Blood that Julie was losing. Lucky Letty had found Mia in the Kitchen when she had gone to fetch the first aid kit, she would help her With Julie.  
  
" Dom, I want you to apply to this wound" said Letty handing in a face towel and indicating the very jagged looking wound on Julie's stomach.  
  
Letty thought What the hell is wrong with Dom? He's usually the first one to be helping the injured in a situation like this, why is he totally frozen at the sight of her blood?  
  
Dom thought God, this is exactly how Jesse died, and I'm just sitting her letting her bleed out. But I can't seem to move. I just can't help but look at that huge jagged wound on her stomach it won't stop oozing blood, even after I applied the towel that Letty gave me.  
  
Slowly Julie wakes up and tries to get up but can't Letty and Dom were both holding towels to her wounds, and won't let her move.  
  
" I need some thread, I have to stitch these closed or else I'm going to bleed out." said Julie trying to reach for the first aid container  
  
" Don't worry, we're going to get you to a hospital" responded Letty  
  
" I don't do hospitals" replied Julie " just give me some thread and a sterilised needle and I'll do exactly what the doctor and a hospital will do for me." once again I reaching for the first aid container.  
  
" fine, I promise that we won't bring you to a hospital, but you have to let Mia stitch you up" said Dom looking really pale and the amount of blood everywhere  
  
" fine get Mia, I have to be awake to direct her on how she should stitch me up" replied I  
  
" MIA..MIA..MIA" called Dom  
  
in runs Mia with a sterilised needle and a enough thread to stitch up an entire army.  
  
" okay Mia, here's what I need you to do" said I " grad the wound on my stomach, both flaps, and in your other hand stitch them together. Dom your going to have to help her and mope up all the excess blood." Said Julie ...nearly passing out from lack of blood.  
  
"Done, do you have anything else that needs to be stitched.?" asked Mia showing that she had sewn the wound closed and was no longer leaking blood  
  
"yea the one at my side where Letty is holding a bloody rag" said I . before passing out  
  
" Mia, you have to work quickly, she's already lost too much blood, her passing out isn't good" said Dom finally snapping out of his trance. After he no longer saw the blood oozing out of her wound.  
  
" Kay, I'm on it" replied Mia. She then began threading the needle through Julie's skin and closing the wound, while Letty soaked up all the blood that was flowing from the section that had yet to be sewn together.  
  
"Done" shouted Mia.  
  
Finally Julie started to come around  
  
" Letty, Mia, Dom thanks. I owe you, I'm going to take a shower then I'm out of here" asked Julie  
  
"wait" says Dom " I don't want you going anywhere with those wounds your just going to reopen them and then bleed to death somewhere else.cuz not all people are like us." Said Dom  
  
Julie just nods her head.and nearly passes out again  
  
" it's a done deal" said Dom " but when your strong enough I have a bone to pick with you. But right now I want Mia to stay with you and help in case you pass out again"  
  
" how many times did I pass out?" asked I  
  
" I don't I lost count after twenty" said Dom while smiling  
  
smiling Julie says " ha, ha your so funny" at least it felt like a smile  
  
Man I haven't felt this weak since I was a little kid. I hated it then and I still hate it now. What am I playing with. these people are so nice? By the look on Dom's face earlier he already suspects something. What am I going to do if the find out who I am. well right now I can't even stand up without somebody's help. 


	3. recovering

Chapter 3: Recovering  
  
" Thanks for helping me get all that blood off of me. It was so sticky. It feels really good to be wearing normal clothes." Julie said and turns toward Mia  
  
" Julie, man what happen that you got all these wounds" asked Mia  
  
I was really starting to like Mia. I felt really bad keeping part of the truth from her. " I has just finished a race, I own all the money that was on the table and some guy's car. He wasn't very willing to give up his little woman, so he decided that if he killed me then he wouldn't have to make good on the race." I said  
  
" how come you didn't kill him? Does it have anything to do with the way that you basically threw Letty across our living room? How did you do that.even in your weaken condition" asked Mia  
  
The only problem with Mia is sometimes that she asks to many questions " I have had some training, that's why last night that guy didn't kill me, and I easily threw Letty. She must really hate me now" I said. I actually felt bad for what I had done to her, and after an episode I hardly even remember what I have done let alone feel guilt. How odd. I thought  
  
"Here, Dom said that you can sleep in his room" said Mia. Who distracted me from my thoughts.  
  
" what about him, doesn't Letty also sleep here with him?" I asked curiously. I could have sworn that there was totally wrong, there was just this vibe between the two of them, but then again I could have been mistaken.  
  
" Nope, they used to be together. But they haven't been together for a while. Letty when home to crash. Anyway Dom will be sleeping with you. Don't worry my brother won't be trying to screw you" said Mia  
  
Great, I thought have to share a room, and not only a room but a bed with the guy who makes my knees shake. But I better not let him find out, he'd eat me for breakfast.  
  
" I'm glad, I'm not in any condition to be doing bed gymnastics. I don't mean to be rude but is there any place else to sleep." I asked  
  
Dom took this time to enter the bathroom, where I was clothed in his old black wife beater, and a pair of boxers that I'm guessing original belonged to him.  
  
" Do you have a problem sleeping in the same room as me?" asked Dom  
  
"Yea, I don't know how I will be able to resist you" I said have jokingly have seriously.he didn't know that thank God.  
  
" Mia, here advises me that every two hours I should wake you up and check that you are still here on planet earth and don't have anything wrong because you lost a lot of blood." Stated Dom  
  
" thanks, but I'll be find on the couch" I said  
  
" I don't bite, and anyways the couch isn't even a option." Said Dom  
  
" when I came in early that evening I saw you guys had a couch, what happened that right now I can't sleep on it?" I asked  
  
" because you are way passed dead tired and you are right now going to collapse from lack of sleep, so right now I'm not even going to give you the option on sleeping on the couch. Your sleeping in my room where I can keep an eye on you" said Dom  
  
I didn't fight him anymore because what he said was the truth. So I just let him lead me to his room where I crashed on the bed, not even worrying about the covers.  
  
the next morning  
  
"where am I?" I asked, to no one in particular, and there seem to be nobody else in the room with me, except of the mass of muscle beside me. Then all of a sudden everything of the past night's excited had come back to me.  
  
" your in my bedroom." Responded a still very asleep Dom. 


	4. author's note-- very important -- new ch...

Author's note : I'm adding a new character with help for another fanfic writter  
  
name- Valeria age - 19 hair- black and long to her waist eyes- deep gray height and weight-5'6 and 119 tattoo -black deadly looking snake winding up her leg, percings -bellybutton, ears, eyebrow and tongue car -1998 Toyota Supra twin turbo with blitz cooler clothes -baggy pants, flare jeans, and spaghetti strap shirts family history - Abusive parents ran away from home when she was 16 occupation-racer and mechanic at Racers Edge(Harrys place) nicknames -Val 


	5. later that day

Chapter 4: Later that day  
  
After I had woken up.and gotten dressed into the clothes that I had stored in my old car last night . I when to work with Dom and the crew. Everyone was totally amazed that I could actually move and was fine after last night.  
  
I was sitting around. Mia had just brought us lunch.and everyone was eating. When I learn a familiar sound.  
  
Dom and the guys played guess that car and when I called out Toyota Supra. And slowly a 1998 Toyota Supra pulled up into a spot in front of the garage. When I saw my friend get out I called out.  
  
" bitch" I yelled out  
  
" ho" was the response I got.this was most obviously my friend.  
  
" Val, bitch what you doing here?" I asked totally shocked that she took the time to get her ass out here and see me. I hadn't seen her since I got out of JuV quite a few years back. And gave her a big ass hug  
  
  
  
"I heard about last nights events and shoved my ass out of bed. Decided that you might need my help. Did somebody really beat you? And why aren't you not back to where you should be? " Val questioned me  
  
Dom over heard our conversation and decided that this was the time that he would pick his bone with me. Just like he told me he would do the night before.  
  
" How did Letty beat you.and why did you lose that car?" he asked  
  
" you know I have those wounds right.well I got those after a race and a guy didn't want to give me his car. the car you got was his old one.I was test driving it when I came across your race and I decided to race. That's why I didn't have anything but pink's to race with. Letty beat me cuz that's not my normal car.it was a piece of shit. and I'm sorry but you won a piece of shit. and I'm willing to help restore It to it's true condition. " I answered  
  
" yea but why aren't you at the warehouse.sleeping I waited and waited...but you never came. I thought something had happened to you. Did you stay with these people. let me see your wounds" Val pushed  
  
" Val, right now I don't need this. Yes I did stay with them because Dom here wouldn't let me leave because he said hat I would probably pick a fight with somebody and that I lost too much blood. " I explained  
  
" yes. I don't know that she had any place to go. and I didn't want her to open her wounds because she's a fighter." Supplied Dom.  
  
" yea, guess I should introduce you huh" I said while looking around at everyone was there starring at us except for Mia who was at the store. "okay people come you can come out"  
  
Slowly Leon...Jesse. Letty. and Vince came out.  
  
"Alright, Letty is the girl shooting off dirty looks...Vince is the guy with all the tattoos...Leon is the silent yet deadly one...and last in the hat is Jesse." I introduced Val just nodded her head. all the while she kept her eyes on Leon. To me it was very obvious that she wanted to get to know him better. " sorry, guys this is Val...my best friend."  
  
I wonder who this new girl is. She's hot that much I know. Thought Leon With her long and I mean really long black hair and smoky grey eyes.even with her eyebrow ring...she look tough. But given enough time she will be screaming my name. Well I can this about her.she has no taste in men.if she went out with that guy Jackson. All I know is that Vince is thinking about getting together with Julie, but is worried that maybe that she likes Dom.so maybe we could double date.oh wait...i have to ask her out first don't i.?  
  
  
  
" well get back to work" yelled Dom  
  
I walked over to where Letty was leaning against the car that she wanted my help with. " can we be friends?" I asked  
  
using the shocked look on her face I took it to mean that she didn't believe me. She quickly got over her surprise " well depending" she answered  
  
" on what I" wanted to know  
  
" two things" she answered " first that you better not go after Dom, and second that you repair and maintain a good car"  
  
" I can honestly to both" I answered  
  
"You can???" answered an even more surprised Letty.  
  
"Yea, cuz I ain't interested in Dom, look I better go before my friend decides to manhandle Leon" I said and spun on my heel and walked off. To the complete surprise of Letty  
  
Val, get away from Leon" I yelled  
  
Vince didn't like this " why you like him or something?" asked Vince  
  
" nope, actually I like your tattooed ass. but unless you wish your friend to suffer at the hands of Val then you'll help me get her off him." I answered  
  
Vince obviously had no problem with this cuz he grunted an agreement, and helped me pull Val of Leon.  
  
" skank," I addressed Val " what are you doing? You don't even know him and your already trying to get into his pants" I asked for this I loved her...she always could make anything boring a hell of a lot more interesting.  
  
" hey, don't call me that. I was trying to solve that problem and get to know him better" retorted Val  
  
" hey Vince" I called to get his attention " where do you guys usually go on a Sunday. where I don't have to worry about Val hitting on anybody?" I asked  
  
Dom decided this was the time that he wanted to interrupt the conversation and add his thoughts in.  
  
" Your coming to our BBQ" ordered Dom  
  
" you wish is my command" I responded " can I bring a friend oh mighty one?" I asked  
  
" knock it off. it's to early for you cheap ass mouth. if this friend is Val. you can. I'm sure that Leon will enjoy himself."  
  
"I doubt he'll eat anything with her tongue shoved down his mouth." I muttered  
  
" what was that??" asked Dom  
  
" nothing oh mighty one." I answered  
  
" stop calling me that...guys we calling it quits in about an hour." reported Dom  
  
When he said that everyone picked up there tools and when back to work.  
  
"hey on mighty one. Could I possible leave early to go get my clothes?" I asked.  
  
With that Val piped in. "Well, I have the most perfect outfit for you to wear,and none of that denim shit that you always wear."  
  
" You can leave and take Letty with you...I'm sure that her and Mia can help you guess get all pretty looking" and with that Dom when back to his office.  
  
"are you telling me that you don't like my wardrobe.?" I questioned Dom.  
  
Dom just shook his head. And when into the garage to get some work done.  
  
" come on gurls, you heard the man, you have to go make ourselves pretty " I got into Val's car with her and dragged Letty along with me. 


	6. gurl talk

A/n sorry about the last chapter I've redone it...and it makes sense now.  
  
Chapter 5: Girl Talk  
  
Once we arrived at Dom's house.and Val pulled out her huge bag of clothes. and we had lugged it up the stairs to Mia's room. I went through it.  
  
She was right about one thing.there wasn't a piece of denim in sight. While everyone was deciding what to wear.I was in the bathroom checking my wound.it was stitched but with my body chemistry.it should be healed in the next 2 days. if you hadn't notice. I keep secrets my ability to heal faster then most people is why.I would be labeled a freak and send in for testing. and I don't want to go through that again.  
  
" Jules, if you don't get you ass in her right now to change then I'm going to come into that washroom and haul your ass out.and I don't care about your wounds." Val yelled from Mia's room. This much I can tell you about Val she knows what's ever wrong with me.before I even tell her.  
  
" fine, fine I'm going.no need to flip out.I wouldn't want you to go insane.oh wait you already are" I replied and finally pried myself away from the bathroom mirror.  
  
Early I had lied to Letty. I did want to become her friend. But I couldn't always say that I didn't want to go after Dom. who doesn't like his ass, he has the finest ass ever. Plus what I had learned from Mia was the fact that they used to be together and then after an incident she couldn't take him cheating on her so they broke in off.but it's obvious that Letty carries a torch for Dom.  
  
" Okay people, what have to decided that I have to forced my body into. cuz we all know that your going to make me look like your skank ass." I asked more to Val then anyone else  
  
" Well we picked out this pretty floral sun dress that we know will show off your hips and womanly curves that will sent all the heart a flutter." Val reported to me  
  
" well I don't want to send anybody's heart a flutter cuz if I do they might have a heart attack." I retorted " what's everyone wearing cuz if I'm not only one in a dress .I'm going to kick ass."  
  
"for Letty I picked out a denim skirt, and a baby tee" Mia answered  
  
" and for Mia picked out a denim sundress a bit like yours " Letty supplied  
  
" so you people are telling me. everyone else gets to wear some form of denim and I'm forced to wear a floral print sundress that if anybody saw me in it would laugh their heads off. great!" I said while I was slowly getting mad everyone knew that I wanted to wear something denim and they all wore it instead.  
  
" well I'm not wearing anything denim. I just don't know what I should wear that Leon might like. I don't want to look like all the other skank's that he's used too." Val retorted  
  
" well why don't you wear that short little cotton mini skirt you picked up with a baby tee" I supplied  
  
" yea, I think that will do. and Leon doesn't usually sleep with the race skank's that come around it's more of Dom" Letty supplied while glaring at me  
  
" I'm sorry it's not a I like him or anything" I answered well that's the biggest lied I have ever told. because honestly I liked him, I loved his fine ass and hard ass body . but I also liked Vince and all his crazy tattoos.  
  
" yea well just stay away from him, he will only bring you trouble, and I speak from experience. I still love him and always will. but I can't go back to that. I want a guy that will stay loyal and not go around and sleep with a skank ass he can find." Letty defended  
  
"How about Vince.does he have problems staying loyal.or does he have a girlfriend that he keeps tucked away somewhere?" I asked trying to get off the touchy subject of Dom.  
  
" to my knowledge he isn't seeing anyone. but he's always been wanting Mia" supplied Letty she knew exactly what I was doing diverting the conversation from Dom to Vince. but honestly I was always very curious about him.  
  
" well before the BBQ, does anything need to be done.that I can help with, and what kind o shoes should I wear with this dress. and we all know what I can't walk in heals so it's got to be some sort of flats?" I asked  
  
" well I have a pair of flats that just might fit you. what size are you anyway?" asked Mia  
  
" I don't know.usually I wear sneakers or boots. when I raced people just used to give me free stuff from the sponsors and all that stuff fit perfectly. " I answered  
  
" you really were a pro racer?" asked Letty I think she finally clued in to what I've been saying " then how did I beat you in the race last night?"  
  
" easily. cuz I wanted you too. That and the car that I was driving was the same car that got slashed over" I repeated the same story that I told Dom early that day. With Val looking on sending me questioning looks.  
  
" you never told me that when you won that race, that the guy tried to knife you. why did you let him. you now everything I taught you and more. and still some how he sliced you. I want to know how." She declared not caring what the others would think about this little declaration.  
  
" what are you talking about Val?" questioned Letty.  
  
" Well when we were in JuV together I taught her how to fight and she quickly master a whole hold of other self defense tactics." supplied Val  
  
" yea, well last night I was kinda high and I don't know what the hell was in the stuff I took but anyway I didn't have very good control over my body." I used as a weak defense. this was not the time for this kind of questioning. " can we just drop it.please?"  
  
" fine, I'm leave it for now." was the response I got from Val  
  
" I promised Dom that I would help you fix up that piece of shit car that you won from me last night. The whole reason that I was at the races was the fact that I was test driving the car,. and I just had come from begin away that's why I had a duffel bad full of my clothes in the trunk. And I had no money on me cuz I had already wired it to my friends here." I answered " if you don't want my help with the car I understand"  
  
" are you any good with a car?" asked Letty  
  
" she's amazing she can make a car run like it's on Nitrous but it's not." supplied Val right now she was not being very helpful  
  
" well I guess that could be very helpful.when we race...can you do that to any car? " asked Letty  
  
" Yea pretty much, but you have to rip out the nitrous that you have in there and got from there. I revamped my last car in about a week.and that's hard labor from like dawn to dusk..and even later sometimes.Val you remember when you literally had to pry me out of the garage. and then you play with the detailing.. which is always fun." I answered  
  
" so if we had the whole garage working on the car how long would it take for it to be finished?" Letty asked again  
  
" well I still would say a week.but mostly likely sooner.if we did your new car.it would take a week or more.cuz that runs like a piece of shit. " I reported.  
  
" I think the guys are home. and that means that after they all have had there showers they will want to eat. so I better go get the food ready " said Mia who had sat quietly through out my whole explanation.  
  
"Where I come from everyone should help either with clean up or preparation. so would you like any help?" I asked  
  
" sure, that would be great" answered Mia 


	7. unexpected visitor

Chapter 6: Unexpected Visitor  
  
Dom's POV  
  
While the girls were making and setting up outside so that I could begin to BBQ. I heard a familiar car slowly pull up into the drive.  
  
When that bastard got out of this car. I was ready to kill him. But I however thought about what he had done for us, what he had give up for Mia. I knew that he loved her, or at least that's what he thought. I loved Letty and here I am. alone. but I knew this would happen.  
  
" asshole, get back in your car and drive off. your not wanted here. Told you that if you broke her heart I would break your neck. Your lucky that I didn't. I let you live for what you have done for us. But you are not Welcome here." I yelled at him. This brought out both Vince and Leon  
  
" I'm not looking for trouble. I came to see Mia. I waited this long as that you would let things cool.please I love her man. I just want to see her" Brain plead  
  
" get the FUCK back in your car, and drive off before I finished what I should have done a long time ago" I warned him again  
  
" Dom what are you yelling for.." I heard Mia ask me.as she walked out of the house and onto the driveway where we stood  
  
" Mia get back in the house, I don't want you seeing this filth" I ordered her  
  
" Brain.what are you doing here?" I heard a voice that didn't belong Mia ask. I turned around and I saw that Val and Julie had also made their way outside and were staring at us.  
  
" Julie, like I told Mia.get back in the house " I order.which now that I think about it was very stupid.because with her you order her to do something and she will do the total opposite.  
  
And she did.she ignore me and walked over to Brain who still seemed to be in shock, and gave him the biggest bear hug. Then her friend Val came running over and joined in the bear hug. Like they all knew each other. I really wish that Jesse was around so that I could have run a background check on Julie and her friend.  
  
" Julie, it's been so long.what are you doing here and Involved with these people? I thought that the military wanted you?" Brain asked  
  
What the military.now I'm confused.why would they want her. I would explain how she can throw someone clear across a room.but still.I'm running a back ground check on her as soon as I can get to a computer. Jesse at least taught me a thing or two about that dumb machine.  
  
" Brain , well I turned them down.I took the prison time instead.I ain't going to be anybody's lap dog." She answered  
  
Well that made more sense, the government offered her to serve her time in jail or for her country and she picked in jail. I wonder what she did to have to go to jail.. And that would interest the military. I'm still running a background check on her.  
  
" well, that's good to know.I still want you off my property Spliner, if that's even your real name. " I retorted  
  
" it's not. it's O'Conner .everything else was real. I wish I hadn't done it.but it's done now and I can't take it back. I can't spend my time apologising for it. I gave in my badge. I gave up my job for Mia.and you guys.I didn't turn you in.and I didn't testify against you" with that he turned on his heel and left  
  
" wait" I heard Julie scream " I'm going with you"  
  
I turned to her and said " if you go with him, your not wanted her anymore and you can't work for me."  
  
" well Dom, I don't take your orders, he's been my friend longer then you have. I like you. I like all of you. but he did an amazing things for you. and if you know his background it took him a lot of guts to do.he gave up everything for you.and how do you repay him.you take away the one thing that he cares about" she retorted " so if caring for a friend has become a crime both you and I are guiltily. I can't believe that your making me choose sides. but do your homework you don't want to be on my side...and chose the side with me friends on it. "  
  
With that she ran into the house.and picked up her military issue duffel bad.walked out the front door and to Brain's truck. Where both she and Val got in. and drove away.  
  
When she left, I missed her. She made the place more interesting and alive. But she was trouble. I wonder about her pass. And what she has done wrong. I know it's not good. She seemed to know Brain. I wonder where from.did they grow up together and how does Val fit into the situation.  
  
" Dom" Letty said to get my attention " you knew she was trouble, just by looking at the scars on her body you could tell that she's done some crazy things and we don't need that now.especially everything that we've been through"  
  
" how do you think she knew Brain?" I asked her  
  
" well all I know is that she meet Val in JuV for boosting cars and running a chop shop at the age of 14. So she could have easily meet him there.after all didn't you say that he too when to JuV for boosting cars.?" She Answered  
  
" yea, but what was Brain talking about when he said that she hadn't gone for the military route. when I was in prison I heard about that SOB's that got out of there and into the military.she has training.remember when she threw you clear across the room.and she was weak from loss of blood.just think what she can do when she's not injured." I reported everything that we had learned about her in the last 24 hours. My life would have been easier if I hadn't met her.  
  
A/n okay people.how do you think Brain and Julie and Val all know each. Will both Julie and Brain leave Dom and his crew alone. Is Julie going to go after Vince even though Dom has feelings for her.is he going to let her go after Vince? Is Mia going to get back together with Brain.these are all questions that you need to ask yourself. 


	8. remembering

Chapter 7: remembering  
  
" what have you been doing all this time" Brian grilled me when we finally reached Val's place.which turned about to be this really cool loft apartment with 4 hug walk-in bedrooms.she's letting me stay there thank God.. So I don't have to stay in one of those flea bag motel's where I might actually catch something.  
  
" I've been around.I was on the pro circuit a while. I developed a way to make your car go as fast with having to us Nitrous. " I declared that had to be one of my biggest achievements in the last 4 years  
  
" I was in Lompoc for a while.I got busted for vehicular manslaughter. I ran a guy over with my car a few to many times and the cops didn't like it too much" I told him knowing that he used to be a cop. " so how do you know Torretto and his gang?" I asked  
  
" I was doing undercover work for the LAPD and there were a whole bunch of truck heists going on...and I was sent in to find out which team was pulling the heists." He told me and he seemed very sad about it.not the usual Brain.  
  
" Mia, you like Mia don't you?" I questioned him  
  
" yea, and I miss her terribly.but Dom won't let her see me.I really think that I love her" he admitted  
  
" so Val" I said letting the obviously very painful subject drop " what have you been up to since we all got out of JuV and starting raising hell? We never really did get time to talk today. With Mia and or Letty always bugging us" I said  
  
" well I run a totally legal business...i take old cars and take them apart "she admitted  
  
" ah huh. Right. so run the local chop shop huh.well for a woman your age that a major accomplishment.so who did you have to sleep with to get there?" I asked  
  
" only have the Organization" she joked  
  
" Brain your not still a cop are you...cuz I would hate to have you bust my chops." she turned and said to Brian  
  
" nope, I gave up my badge for Torretto and his gang, so that they got away for a few months,.let it blow over and they came back. I got a full time job working for Harry delivering parts and basically helping him out. As long as Torretto races and wins. I'll still have a job" Brian admitted  
  
" well I guess then we have to be thankful to Torretto for getting back in the racing scene to soon" I said  
  
" Jules, you not thinking about racing again are you?" Val questioned me  
  
" well, I have nothing else to do. and I'm a damn good racer.especially with my baby.not like that piece of shit I won and lost against Letty. If only she knew that I had humoured her. Well that's our little secret no isn't it." I said looking from Val to Brian. and back again  
  
" I won't tell.on my honour" Val said  
  
" don't look at me. I gave up the life of a crime fighter" Brian said  
  
" geez. You did not just say crime fighter like your life was so like Batman's or superman's." I told him  
  
at the Torretto house  
  
" shit man, when did he get back in town?" Dom questioned everyone on Brian's sudden appearance  
  
" I don't think that he ever left town. Check with Harry see if he's still working there" Vince suggested.  
  
" well I for one.want to play some video games" Leon said to lighten up the dull mood that his fellow team mates had been under since Jules and Val left.  
  
Leon's thought's (yes I know.who ever thought he could string along a sentence.well in this story he's going to be doing a lot more things)  
  
Personally I had looked forward to getting to know them both better, and anybody could tell that Vince felt left out like he was missing something...he was totally acting like a fish out of water.and Dom just couldn't leave the subject alone which seemed to be angering Letty. Even though they had broken up. everyone knew that they still had feeling for each other. and that Letty still worried about him. And having him fawn over another woman when you just recently broke up is like sticking the knife back into the wound and twisting it.I wonder what those three are up too and I wonder but there connect was to each other, If only Jesse was still with them, then they could check into the past and see what they hell they have been up too. But Jesse wasn't there anymore and it was worse thinking about it. about how he died on the way to the hospital.how they restarted his heart twice.and how after 3 very long weeks on life support they (the doctors) finally said enough was enough and pulled the plug. Of course Dom was in Mexico riding out the after math of the truck Heists and Vince and Letty had gone down to Florida and Mia and I took a long cruise.and Jesse was there all alone. Man why do I keep thinking about this stuff.that's it.I'm playing more video games and have less time to think.  
  
Val's apartment  
  
" so what the hell should be do about the Torretto situation?" Brian asked  
  
" well, what is there to do.get back in their good graces.after all there the winning team and right now I don't have enough money to set up my own winning team that could take him on.for a while I'm just going to mooch off him" I declared " without telling him of course, I'm going to the garage on Monday"  
  
"do you honestly think that's the best idea" Val butted in  
  
" well right now it's the only idea that I got" I honestly told her.  
  
" yea well. I could always give you a job.you still remember how to boost and strip cars don't you?" she asked me  
  
" yes but I don't want to do that anymore.thanks and I love you for offering but I honestly want to work at his garage and look at Vince's fine ass all day long. finally want to be respected as something other then a grease monkey or the fact that I'm a chick and I need a guy to prove that I'm something.and I know exactly how I'm going to do it.I'm going to befriend Letty.she hates me enough to be sceptical about it. and that's exactly what I need...and she'll keep Dom off my back" I said while plotting my next move.  
  
Man I almost felt sorry for the people that cross me.but then again what can you do when they cross you and you've warned them...there's nothing you can do except throw a few punches...and of course you have to take some to make it look unique and not totally planned like it is.I'm going to get Dominic on his knees. and I'm going to get Mia to take Brian back..well I better get some sleep if I'm suppose to be up bright and early tomorrow to start work with Dom and his crew.  
  
" alright.you slacker. "I told Brian " get out if you plan to interrupt your beauty sleep. you should get some sleep of your own.you got to look good for Harry tomorrow" I said while smirking. And trying not to giggle at the faces that he was making.  
  
" yes fine.can I spend the night.or do I have to leave.and then this becomes one big girl slumber party" he has with contempt in his voice  
  
" just because you were never invite to the boy girl make out slumber parties doesn't mean that you have to take it out on us. " I told him and walked off knowing that he would follow me.  
  
" I was too.invited to those parties" he said  
  
" really. then why were you boosting cars by the age of 14..and caught when you were 16" I asked him  
  
" damn it, I hate it that you know me so well" he said  
  
" well get used to it" I said " because I'm back.and I'm ready for some action":  
  
Back at the Torretto household  
  
" Mia, I'm going to head home now" I called  
  
" sure Letty do you want me to get one of the guys to walk you home? /it is kinda dark outside" she said while coming out of the kitchen.after seeing Brian again she had spent the whole BBQ being quiet and moping.  
  
" nope I'm fine.I'm a big girl I know how to take care of myself.you should get some sleep.don't you have to get the store open early tomorrow for some sort of festival or something?" question Letty  
  
" yea, have a good night" she said and climbed the stairs to her room  
  
Letty's POV (he he people you didn't think that I wasn't going to do it.but I did)  
  
man, that was rude. I come over I help her get dressed and she turns around and runs off to be with Mia's ex-boyfriend and my ex is spending the whole time talking and thinking about her and how she's such a mystery. Well she has everyone guess, but I know what she's after maybe she won't admit it but after Dom. Every girl is. Man now I'm paranoid. I saw the way she looked at Vince it looked almost genuine.I know he has feelings for her...so this is going to be one crazy summer.and it's only the end of June. Man I miss Dom so much. I miss the waking up in his arms,.. the incredible sex. everything.  
  
A/n so what will Letty do if Julie is really out to get Dom...will she stick to her man.or will she finally let him go. 


	9. good graces

Chapter 8- Good Graces  
  
Early Monday morning  
  
You see Julie leaning against the garage door that's clearly labelled Torrettos. She's sipping a container in her hand..presumably coffee. When finally somebody pulls up  
  
Up drives Vince and right behind him is Letty and Dom and the lastly Leon. They all get out of there cars. Letty doesn't look to happy to see Julie standing there but she keeps her mouth shut.  
  
" well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in" Vince said  
  
" yes, I've come back to play good little girl and share her tools and knowledge" I said  
  
" so your willing to play huh.well come into my office and let's us have a little chat" Dom said the motioned for everyone to open up and start the days work.  
  
Inside Dom's office  
  
" have a seat" he said a motions to the on closest to the desk.  
  
" thanks but I prefer to stand" Julie said  
  
" fine, do as you will.but you'll sit later because you'll spend the whole day standing and bending" Dom warned  
  
" fine then I'll sit.is there something specific you wanted or is this to get me to apologise after last night.and choosing my friend over you?" I asked  
  
" yes and no" Dom answered " before I let you start work her there are a few things that I need to know first."  
  
" okay what do you want to know.and do I have nay right to privacy?" I asked  
  
" I'm sorry you don't.I need to know that your not like that traitor." Dom spit out  
  
" that traitor saved your ass when the heist when wrong.he gave up his badge for you...he stopped you from doing something crazy, let you live and get away, and he saved Vince's arm.the only thing that he couldn't save was Jesse dying...and even then he was there watching as the doctors pulled the plug on the guy he believed to be his friend. Everyday he when to see Jesse.if you don't believe me I hacked into the Hospital computer files and I could easily get them for you" I defend Brain and offered Dom I would defend my friend but not without doing my homework first.,.so last night I hacked into every federal branch within a 200 mile radius and checked to see what really happened and if I was on the right side or not.  
  
" wow how do you know all that" Dom asked stunted  
  
" this things.there called computer's I'm pretty handy with one. when I was in Lompoc I learned how to defend myself I also learned how to use a computer. " I told him rather boldly  
  
" so how do you know both Val and Brian?" Dom asked  
  
" I meet them in JuV.when I was 16" I told him. " if you don't believe me I could easily print off my rap sheet.and if you still need proof you could phone Brian or Val.they both will vouch for me. or you could call the guy that used to be my parole officer I'm sure he'd love to help.":  
  
" so what did you go to Lompoc for and how long?" Dom asked he knew of his own stories and the hell that Lompoc was.  
  
" vehicular manslaughter.I ran a guy over with my car 12 times.the judge didn't think he deserved it so...i got 10 years and a chance for parole at four...and so at four years I was release and I was on prohibition for a good few more months then I came here. " I told him  
  
" wow." was all he could say  
  
" I heard that you too were there" I said and left the subject alone  
  
" yea I was" was all he said " so what do you do best in a garage?"  
  
" well I design, paint, and strip the best I also have formulated a new way of making you car run like it's no Nitrous only it isn't. " I told him  
  
" strip huh.really care to demonstrate" Dom said jokingly  
  
" sure. let me call Letty I'm sure she'd love to help" I said and he then stopped with the joking  
  
" fine, fine . today I want you to help Letty strip apart car that she won from you.and then I want you to stop me your plans and if you have already started to change over a car to your new system" he said  
  
" I have my baby's done" I told him proudly " but I don't get her out of storage till the end of the month."  
  
" alright till then you help Letty your her runner. I hear any complaints about you from here and your on notice and the fired." Dom told me  
  
" do you have some place I could change because I like these shorts". I said this made him glance at my attire.which consisted of short shorts and a tube top.he then notice that I was toting around a back pack.  
  
"yea down the hall. Is the bathroom" he told me and pointed down a dimly lit hall.  
  
" thanks" I said and took off in the direction he pointed  
  
about ten minutes later I came back wearing a old greased out tank top, and old garage uniform typed at my hips and bandanna  
  
I walked over to where Letty was leaning up against my shitty car and giving me evil looks.  
  
" can you actually work in that" she asked me  
  
" yes, in the beginning it took some getting used to but now I don't mind. Do you want me to wear it up all the way?" I asked her I honestly wanted to be her friend and I think that she sensed that.  
  
" nope it's fine.I don't mind. you have to work like that not me" she said  
  
then I looked down at what she was wearing jeans while oil all over them and an tank top just like my will grease smears everywhere  
  
" aren't those hot.I could stand denim at night.but during the day in a garage hell I don't think so" I told her and she laugh  
  
" yea but like you said.you get used to it.come on now let's get own to work" Letty have ordered when she saw that both she and I were talking and not working  
  
Lunch time  
  
" thanks Mia.I love tuna" I told her  
  
" yea you and Brian both" she said and then she received an evil glare form her brother and shut up about Brian.  
  
I walked over to were Letty was sitting in the shade  
  
" can I sit here too.or is this reserved for someone else?" I asked  
  
" nope you can" she told me.kinda sadly too  
  
" well I have a question for you" I told her " it's kinda personal"  
  
" sure what's the problem" she asked looking somewhat interested  
  
" well you know Vince right" I asked  
  
" yea I've know Vince ever since I was 16 and started hanging out with Dom and him.Mia was always more into other girlie things like cooking and shopping." She told me  
  
" well does he had a girl that he's interested in or some slut ho that he likes to bang" I asked her  
  
" I know what he has a slight liking for a girl.but I don't know if he's going to do anything about it." she told me  
  
" thanks" I said and was trying to get up.  
  
" why.who's interested in him?" she asked " another one of your friends"  
  
" nope.somebody else" I told her hoping that she would get that I was talking about myself...and I think she got it because she smiled and nodded.  
  
" well if you need any help setting the two of them up.let me know" she said and winked at me  
  
" Julie" Dom called over to me  
  
" yes" I said as I was approaching him " what can I do for you oh mighty one?" I joked  
  
" how are you stitches doing?" he asked me.like he cared oh no. don't let it be that he likes me.  
  
" what stitches?" I questioned him about them I remember back to 2 days ago." Oh yea well.out of sight out of mind.I told him"  
  
" you haven't checked them have you?" he asked me  
  
" not really" I admitted  
  
" okay that's it.either you let me check me or I'm bringing you to a doctor" he ordered her and knew remembered my phobia of doctors  
  
" why don't I get someone else to loom at them.since I recall you weren't to good at the sight of my blood" I told him  
  
" fine then" Dom said " Letty will you come here for a moment"  
  
" yea, what is it" she asked when she can and stood in from of me  
  
" I want to check Julie's stitches and she's scared I might pass out.so I want you to check them and I'll watch" Dom said  
  
" you haven't checked them?" Letty questioned me  
  
I sheepishly shook my head no " out of sight out of mind" I told her  
  
"well like Dom said I want to check them" Letty said and led me to the bathroom and when we realise that three people were not going to fit into the tiny area Dom was forced to stand outside and wait for Letty's approval or disapproval over my stitches.  
  
Screaming and yelps of pain could be heard though the bathroom door...and if Dom vowed to himself that if he heard one more scream that he would bang down the door. He hadn't know Letty to abuse someone when they were done but still if the opportunity arises itself you take it. Just then the door opened and out walked Letty.  
  
" well the one across her midsection is not healed but the other one is beautiful. I was just cutting out the stitches and she could stand the pain." Letty announced to everyone  
  
"Letty that better be the truth" Dom warned  
  
" most of it is" I said in Letty's defense  
  
" most of it" Dom said unsure of what I meant  
  
" well she undid a few stitches that weren't ready to come out yet.and was what the first bout of screaming was for,.the second was Letty herself what I accidentally kicked her when she wasn't stitching fast enough." I Said  
  
" well then everyone back to work." Dom ordered " does she need to see a doctor and I wanted to see the one that's not fully closed yet.  
  
" she doesn't need a doctor she just can't be getting into anything rough" Letty reported to Dom.  
  
" come on lift up your shirt so Dom can see your wound" Letty said  
  
I did as I was told for fear she might want to play doctor again. When Dom saw the wound he wasn't too happy.  
  
" yikes, and your sure she doesn't need a doctor?" Dom questioned Letty again  
  
" I ain't going to no doctor" I said and stormed out. 


	10. revolt

Chapter 9- revolt  
  
" Julie.get back here" Dom called  
  
" I ain't going to no doctor. you know what they do?" I asked him  
  
" yea they stitch you up properly" he said with a smirk  
  
" no they don't.they steal your money and take organs that don't have anything wrong with them and steal them, then those organs get sold to the highest bidder" I told him  
  
" okay.I don't know what doctor's you know but I haven't had that done to me" Dom said hoping to comfort me  
  
" yea well.I still ain't going to no doctor." I told him  
  
" fine you don't have to go if you don't want to" he said  
  
" thanks" I said hoping this was the end of the interrogation  
  
" but" he said and there when all my hope  
  
" but what.you want to check them everyday.every hour.every minute?" I asked him slowly pissing him off  
  
" nope.I wanted Val to check them when you get home and when you wake up and I'll have Letty check them at lunch.you have to keep them clean or else they will get infected" he said  
  
" you make it sound like I'm dirty or something..i take a shower twice daily.okay.they are bound to come out.either at work or when I work out, so live with it.it's my body why can't you understand that?" I told him  
  
" yea well.I can't stop what you do at home.but I want you to stop working so hard here.if you need help then ask Vince or Leon" Dom said  
  
"what about you,.do you ever get your hands dirty" I asked him " or are you just an all talk and no action type of guy" I said teasing him  
  
" don't test my patience..because it's at a very short fuse" he warned me  
  
" well them get off you butt and do some work...everyone is sad and messed up about Jesse.doesn't mean that gives you an excuse sit on your behind and do absolutely nothing.. That wasn't the way that Jesse operate.and you know it.. I understand that you probably don't want to be around cars anymore but hey.get used to it.it's one of the few things that you can actually do properly..if not." I said  
  
" where the hell do you get off.telling my what to do?" Dom asked  
  
" because I see the pain that you and everyone around you is in..i know that Mia cries herself to sleep because she missed Brian.and I know he doesn't sleep because he misses her. I know that you can't stand cars because of losing Jesse. Vince has permanent pain in his arm, and is addicted to the pain pills and any booze he can lay his hands on.and I know that your letting your people slowly slip away from you.even the love of your life Letty.man she can only put up with so much shit that you give out" I retorted  
  
" hey I never asked you to comment on my life" he said and looked offended  
  
" I'm the only one that will stand up to you.your making a huge mistake" in told him  
  
" yea but it's my life to make the mistake with" he said  
  
" not it's not.it's your sisters.your friends and your girlfriends" I told him  
  
" yea well-" he said and I interrupted him  
  
" if you don't do something different soon then your going to lose everyone and your going to be by yourself.alone. Just the way you let Jesse die." I told him  
  
" hey I wanted to be there" he said  
  
" not enough.because you were too afraid of what might happen to you .and not your friend.what kind of man are you?" I asked him hopefully hitting him on a sore spot  
  
" watch where you tread.I could easily fire you" he warned again  
  
" well you fire me and it just shows and proves my point that your leading you life down a very destructive path and your destroying the people around you.and the people around you can only take so much until they leave" I told him again  
  
" I've had enough either you stop this shit now.or your fired" he said  
  
" then I quit.because I don't need the emotional abuse that you are so willing to dish out.and hurt others with.let people in and let them help you" I told him and walked away  
  
" girl, wait up" Letty called and ran to catch up with her.but Dom reached out his arm and pulled Letty toward him.  
  
" Letty your not seriously going with her" Dom questioned her  
  
" yea.well she made a point and I'm sick of being picked on and closed out.I love you,.but you won't let me.we've stopped having sex. Dom this isn't you" Letty said and tried to pull her arm free  
  
" okay, I'm sorry." Dom said and let go of Letty arm  
  
" that's not enough.right now you need to forgive yourself and Jesse" I pointed out to him  
  
" how?" he asked confused  
  
" have you been to his grace since his Furneal?" I asked him  
  
" nope" he said  
  
" never?" I asked to clarify  
  
" nope it was always to painful" Dom said  
  
" well that's where you should start.forgive him for dying on you and leaving you without him.and anything else that is bothering you get if off you chest now.we can run this place without you" I told him  
  
" yea" Letty agreed " go to Church while your at it"  
  
"what's there?" he asked confused  
  
" forgiveness.that's where your said your mother always when to clear her head.maybe you will find some guidance there.can't hurt to try" Letty pointed out.  
  
" thanks Julia" Dom said and turned and left  
  
"why was he thanking you" Letty asked confused  
  
" because I knew that he wanted to do everything that we told him...he saw what was happening and he didn't want to believe it.so when we dropped it all in his lap.he finally made himself realise everything that he had been seeing was the truth.we need to help him" I told her  
  
" okay.but how?" Letty asked  
  
" first we should help Vince with his addiction to pain killers.and alcohol" I pointed out to her  
  
" sounds like a good place to start" Letty said and walked over to where Vince was working under a car  
  
"Everyone has a past" I muttered  
  
" VINCE" She screamed  
  
" yea what."he asked as he slowly wheeled himself from out from under the car  
  
" we need to speak you about something" I told him  
  
" sure what do you need?" he asked  
  
" I want to make a bet with you" I started I knew this was the only way he would do anything  
  
" okay what are we betting or and what are the stakes?" he asked  
  
" I'm betting that you can't go without a pain pill or drink for 6 weeks" I told him  
  
" your right.you would win.so why would I want to play?" he asked  
  
" for me" I told him.I knew he liked me."and I could give you anything you wanted"  
  
" Julia.why are you doing this?" he asked  
  
" because I don't like being around people that are weak.and you are weak" I said slowly bullying him like I did Dom into agreeing  
  
" I'm not weak" he said and flexed his muscles  
  
" you are your addicted.and addiction is weakness" I pointed out  
  
" so?" he said not understanding  
  
" you lying when you say that your not weak.because you are" I bullied him again  
  
" your right.so what's this bet about?" he asked finally giving in  
  
" want me to explain it to you" I asked him  
  
" yes" he said and in looked over to Letty and gave her a thumbs up sign.  
  
" okay it goes as follows.you have to lay off the drugs (any kind) and the drinks (any alcohol types) for 6 weeks if you do so.then you can have me anyway you want.if you break the bet and get caught I get you car.and you as my slave for 6 weeks" I told him knowing that he would agree  
  
" you would do anything for me?" he asked  
  
" pretty much.but then again in know that your going to fail so I might has well claim my prize now" I tortured him  
  
" no.you won't.when does this bet start?" he asked  
  
" right now.no drinks at the parties nothing.you can have your skanks.not drugs of any kind" I told him  
  
" can I get advance I want to know if I should waste me time" he said  
  
" I could give you a list of people to call that can vouch for how could I am" I told him knowing this would upset him  
  
" fine" he said and shoved out his hand  
  
" you seriously want that list?" I asked him  
  
" no.we shake on the deal" he said and offered his hand again  
  
" fine" I said and shook his hand  
  
" 6 weeks right. no problem" he said and turned around and when back to work underneath the car he was under originally  
  
" wow" Letty said when she came to stand beside me  
  
" yep" I said  
  
" you would do that for Dom?" she asked  
  
" I'm doing what for Dom?" I asked  
  
" get him to give up drugs because he wants you" Letty pointed out  
  
" I'm not doing it for Dom..well I am a little but still it's also for Vince and myself" I told her  
  
" what do you get out of this deal??' she asked  
  
" I know that I can trust him.that he's not addicted to anything and he's stable" I told her  
  
" your an amazing person..what else are you planning for today?" she asked  
  
" you think I planned this" I asked her  
  
"well if you didn't you have major talent for good timing" she said  
  
" well I must have good timing them.because I didn't plan anything.I kinda like Vince. Dom's cute.but no offence. I don't trust him" I told her  
  
" yea well he used to be trust worthy" Letty said with a sad smile  
  
" yea.when were done with him...he'll be better then new" I told her and patted her shoulder  
  
" I'm sorry" she said  
  
"about what?" I asked her  
  
" everything.the way I treated you.everything" she said  
  
" yea well.if things were reverse I would have done the same things. so don't worry about it.after all you did save my life." I pointed out to her  
  
" yea.you owe me girl" she said with a smile  
  
" well if I give you the old Dom back.can we call it even?" I asked her  
  
" yes.what are we going to do about the Mia and Brian situation..they deserve to be together" Letty said  
  
" they have a date" I told her  
  
" they do?" she asked confused  
  
" yes for tonight" I told her  
  
" since when?" she asked still looking confused " what did you do girl?"  
  
" I told them to meet me at this nice restaurant and have a quiet dinner with me.hehe only I'm not going to show up" I told her  
  
" your bad girl.and I love it" she said with a sly smile  
  
" yea well.I wasn't planning on letting Dom give permission because hell would freeze over before he would" I told her  
  
" it's sad..but very true" she agreed  
  
" well let's not worry about it.and you better not mention this to her" I told her  
  
" my lips are sealed" she said and made a zippering action over her lips  
  
" okay.then I have to get Val and Leon together and I have accomplished everything that I original set out to do" I said to her retreating back  
  
" I don't think you need help with that one" Letty called over her shoulder  
  
" and why's that" I asked her  
  
" because if I'm not mistaken Leon invited her out to dinner tonight this morning" Letty dished  
  
" so that's what all the screaming was about this morning.I wondered" I told her and chuckled  
  
" come on girl.let's get back to work...we wouldn't want to disappoint Dom." Letty said and pulled on my arm and then we set back to work. 


End file.
